


Zibelines et papillons

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Series: Cosmowarrior [7]
Category: Captain Harlock, コスモウォーリアー零 | Cosmo Warrior Zero
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia
Summary: Pas de pitié pour les pingouins.





	Zibelines et papillons

_Disclaimers  : librement inspiré de l’univers de M. Matsumoto._

_Chronologie  : deux yeux. C’est-à-dire encore à peu près sociable et toujours complètement crétin._

_Note de l’auteur  : au vu de son format, je me réserve le droit de récupérer le résumé et d’en faire un titre si jamais j’écris une histoire d’invasion de pingouins à bord de l’Arcadia._

_Précision supplémentaire  : vous ne croiserez aucun pingouin à plumes dans cette fic. Et inutile d’emmener votre filet à papillons._

_Référence antédiluvienne : j’assume._

 

—

 

Les réceptions chez l’ambassadeur étaient réputées pour le bon goût du maître de maison. Leur faste et leur notoriété attiraient tout le gratin du système Kassion-Rès et drainaient même, pour les célébrations les plus prestigieuses, la fine fleur de l’ensemble du quadrant Ô.

— Warrius… Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies bien saisi la signification des informations que je viens de te donner.

Le commandant Warrius Zero, de la Flotte Indépendante Terrienne, capitaine du croiseur stellaire Karyu et officier respecté parmi ses pairs, leva un sourcil stoïque, baissa les yeux sur le smoking pendu à un cintre qu’il tenait à bout de bras et répliqua :

— Si.

Face à lui, le célèbre pirate Harlock, capitaine du non moins célèbre Death Shadow, dut s’y reprendre à deux fois avant de pouvoir répondre de manière un tant soit peu cohérente.

— Mais… Warrius, c’est une _réception_  ! Avec des gens !

Zero n’allait pas laisser passer une aussi belle occasion de se moquer. Il ricana.

— Excellent, tu vas pouvoir travailler ta sociabilité ! Tu veux que Marina te prépare un mémo sur le vocabulaire de base, bonjour, merci, enchanté de faire votre connaissance ?

Harlock lâcha un « humpf » offusqué tout en croisant les bras.

— Je voulais dire « des gens respectables », Warrius, grogna-t-il. Je vais dépareiller, si je me pointe là-bas.  
— Oui, si tu y vas en combinaison de vol avec les armes à la ceinture, sans parler du trip « têtes de mort », je n’en doute pas. Et c’est pour ça… – Zero agita le smoking – … que tu vas enfiler ceci !

Harlock recula d’un pas. Il ne décroisa pas les bras.

— Hors de question, asséna-t-il.

Zero continua à secouer son cintre avec le secret espoir qu’Harlock se mettrait soudain à se hérisser et à cracher comme un félin (ce serait amusant, et en tout cas ce foutu pirate en prenait bien la posture). Hélas, Marina stoppa trop vite ce petit jeu lorsqu’elle posa à plat les mains sur son bureau.  
… Enfin, il ne s’agissait pas à proprement parler de son bureau, ils se trouvaient à vrai dire dans le salon d’habillement du Karyu, mais l’idée était là.

— Vous vous attendiez à quoi, _capitaine_  ? siffla-t-elle. Que nous fassions le job à votre place ? Estimez-vous plutôt heureux qu’on vous offre une couverture ! Si ça n’avait tenu qu’à moi…

Marina laissa sa phrase en suspens. Zero ne s’en étonna pas : son officier en second n’avait jamais fait mystère du peu de considération qu’elle portait à Harlock et aux pirates en général. La menace implicite passa toutefois largement au-dessus de la tête de l’intéressé, toujours occupé à chouiner.

— Oui, je m’attendais à ce que vous vous débrouilliez sans moi ! Parce que couverture ou non, je suis plutôt connu, figurez-vous… Et sur ce coup-là je n’ai _vraiment pas_ envie qu’on me remarque !  
— Ha ! s’esclaffa Zero. Tu penses que les gens se souviennent de _ta tête_  ? Ce qu’ils retiennent, ce sont les têtes de mort que tu colles partout sur tes vêtements, espèce de foutu pirate ! Habille-toi comme une personne civilisée et tu verras que personne ne t’accordera un regard !

Harlock se fendit d’une moue sceptique. La tirade avait très certainement heurté l’ego surdimensionné de ce voyou, mais le pirate ne se hasarda cependant pas à contre-argumenter et Warrius prit en conséquence son silence comme un accord.

— Eh bien, c’est parfait ! conclut-il d’un ton joyeux.

L’officier terrien étendit le smoking sur le bureau et désigna le fond du salon d’habillement d’un geste ample.

— Il y a des cabines pour te changer là-bas, et même des douches à droite, si tu veux… Marina et moi on va se préparer de notre côté, on se retrouve dans trente minutes en salle de briefing Écho. … La grande sur tribord, précisa-t-il après une hésitation.

Harlock ne s’était pas départi de son air renfrogné.

— Oui, je sais laquelle c’est, grommela-t-il.

Le pirate fixait le smoking comme s’il allait lui sauter à la gorge, mais Zero n’en avait cure. Eh ! C’était lui qui était venu les chercher, après tout ! C’était suffisamment rare pour être mentionné (ce devait être la première fois, d’ailleurs), et dénotait par là même l’importance de l’affaire aux yeux d’Harlock, mais du coup qu’il ne vienne pas se plaindre des méthodes de la Flotte Indépendante Terrienne !

Warrius haussa les épaules tandis qu’il quittait le salon d’habillement pour rejoindre ses quartiers. Allons, Harlock était un grand garçon. S’il tenait à sa mission, il prendrait les bonnes décisions.

Il l’espérait.

 

—

 

Un peu plus de trente-cinq minutes plus tard, alors que Zero avait retrouvé Marina en salle de briefing et qu’il se demandait si son second patienterait longtemps avant d’aller chercher Harlock par le col, le capitaine du Death Shadow fit son entrée d’un pas qui, aux yeux de Warrius, semblait _beaucoup_ _moins_ assuré que d’habitude.

Les cheveux du pirate luisaient encore d’humidité. Il avait pris une douche, tenté _a priori_ (et en vain) de discipliner sa tignasse, et paraissait emprunté dans son costume trois pièces bleu nuit. On y discernait peut-être même de la vulnérabilité, songea Zero qui se garda toutefois de la moindre remarque… Lui-même ne sortait que rarement sa tenue de soirée, et il devait bien avouer qu’il se sentait moyennement à l’aise en smoking.

— Pourquoi le tien est noir ? se plaignit Harlock en lorgnant sur le costume de Zero. C’est pas possible d’échanger ?  
— Non, coupa Marina. Nous sommes déjà en retard.

La jeune femme, à la mise élégante dans sa robe fourreau échancrée, toisa le pirate de haut en bas avec une grimace dégoûtée.

— Et vous ne pouvez pas descendre débraillé comme ça.

Harlock lui renvoya un regard atone. Marina exhala un soupir exaspéré.

— Votre col de chemise. Boutonnez-le. Et le gilet aussi… Non, pas la veste ! Le gilet seulement ! Et qu’avez-vous fait de votre cravate ?

Harlock grogna des protestations indistinctes tandis qu’il s’exécutait et sortait de sa poche une cravate dans les mêmes tons de bleu que son costume. Puis il s’essaya à la désinvolture, mais Warrius entendit nettement une pointe de honte là-dessous.

— Y’avait pas le mode d’emploi avec, marmonna le pirate. Je sais pas comment ça s’accroche.

Marina leva les yeux au plafond, récupéra la cravate d’un geste sec, la noua en une série de mouvements précis et efficaces, et la rendit enfin à Harlock tout en lançant un regard en coin à son supérieur. Zero craignit un instant que la jeune femme ne révèle qu’elle venait à l’instant de faire la même chose avec sa propre cravate (le nœud n’était soi-disant « pas très symétrique », avait-elle prétendu). Heureusement, il n’en fut rien.

Marina termina son inspection en cerclant lentement autour d’Harlock telle une lionne autour de sa proie, redressa un col, resserra la cravate, ajusta le tombant de la veste, et émit enfin un claquement de langue approbateur.

— Bon. Pour la tenue, ça fera l’affaire. Pour le reste…

Sous le regard mi-éberlué, mi-paniqué d’Harlock (et sous celui très amusé de Zero), elle brandit soudain une brosse à cheveux de belle taille.

— … Par chance, j’ai tout prévu, termina-t-elle. Vous avez juste assez de longueur pour les attacher, bougez pas.

Zero ne parvenait pas à décider si la pose figée d’Harlock était causée par la surprise, la peur, ou par le fait que son cerveau avait buggé sur l’information « Marina en train de le coiffer ».

— … Et maintenant, la laque pour les faire tenir… Voilà.

Zero considéra le résultat avec une certaine admiration. Bien sûr, il n’irait pas jusqu’à prétendre qu’Harlock était méconnaissable, mais pour qui n’avait jamais vu le célèbre pirate ailleurs que sur les avis de recherche fédéraux, eh bien… cela ferait illusion, à n’en pas douter.

— Tu as une invitation au nom d’Ishikura, précisa-t-il à Harlock tandis que Marina terminait son œuvre avec une touche de fond de teint.

Du beau travail, songea Zero. La balafre qui barrait la pommette gauche d’Harlock disparaissait désormais presque sous le fond de teint, ne laissant visible qu’une légère estafilade. Si l’on y ajoutait le costume de belle facture, la cravate impeccable et les cheveux soigneusement tirés en arrière, l’ensemble donnait à Harlock l’allure d’un jeune dandy aventureux. Et plutôt sexy, il fallait bien l’avouer. Ce foutu pirate allait faire tourner des têtes.

— Shizuo Ishikura, ajouta-t-il. Si on te demande comment tu t’appelles, évite de dire « Harlock ».  
— Oui bon ça va, hein… J’suis pas idiot.

Harlock ne cessa pas de grommeler durant tout le trajet qui les mena de la salle de briefing jusqu’au hangar à navettes, mais comme il ne prit pas la peine d’être intelligible, Zero n’en tint pas compte.

— Je pensais que tu y serais allé en uniforme, Warrius, lâcha-t-il toutefois en même temps qu’il montait dans une des navettes de servitude du Karyu.  
— Je ne suis pas en service.

Zero hésita. Était-il judicieux d’informer Harlock des implications d’une invitation « strictement en dehors du cadre militaire, bien évidemment » en provenance d’un tel milieu ? Ce maudit pirate tenterait d’en profiter, c’était certain, mais cela valait sûrement mieux que de le jeter dans la fosse aux lions sans le prévenir.

— Une fois chez l’ambassadeur et à cause de ton étiquette « officier de la Flotte », la plupart des invités chercheront probablement à t’acheter, reprit-il. La corruption est l’arme préférée de ces enfoirés de diplomates.

L’officier terrien fit une pause et lança un regard éloquent à Harlock.

— Tu n’es pas là pour ça, insista-t-il en pesant chaque syllabe.

Harlock avait parlé de plans à récupérer dans le bureau de l’ambassadeur.

Pourvu qu’il s’y tienne.

 

—

 

La résidence de l’ambassadeur timnonien sur Kassion-Rès était bâtie au cœur de la capitale, dans un parc arboré à flanc de colline qui abritait nombre d’autres demeures huppées.

— Ben dis donc, ils prennent leurs aises les rupins, par ici ! persifla Harlock alors qu’ils remontaient une allée pavée bordée d’arbres exotiques après avoir parqué leur navette sur un astroport privé.

Zero acquiesça machinalement. Kassion-Rès, du système du même nom, était une planète de la Bordure. Elle appartenait à la Ceinture Intérieure, donc n’était pas aussi sauvage que les colonies de la Bordure Extérieure, mais sa densité de population restait bien moindre que sur les Planètes Centrales. Rien d’étonnant à trouver des jardins d’une taille indécente au sein même de la capitale, donc. Et puis bon… Densité de population ou non, avec de l’argent il était facile de transformer un étage anonyme dans un immeuble consulaire en une somptueuse bâtisse néo-classique ornée de colonnades.

Lorsqu’ils parvinrent au pied de la volée de marches menant au porche et au majordome chargé d’accueillir les invités, Marina se rappela à eux d’un léger raclement de gorge.

— Je recommande de nous mêler à la réception pendant au moins deux heures pour donner le change. On se retrouve… – la jeune femme consulta sa montre – … à 2330. Je resterai en surveillance au rez-de-chaussée pendant que vous faites votre petite affaire dans les étages.

Harlock répondit « mrf », ce qui devait signifier « j’ai bien compris, je suis d’accord ». Zero se contenta d’un hochement de tête. Il avait déjà discuté en détail de la chronologie de la soirée avec son second – la principale inconnue du planning restait _in fine_ Harlock et ses réactions erratiques, ce qui était tout de même un comble étant donné que le pirate constituait la pièce majeure de cette opération.

— Madame Oki, commandant Zero, lieutenant Ishikura, les salua le majordome une fois que Zero lui eut fourni les cartons d’invitation. Bienvenue. La salle de réception est en face, monsieur l’ambassadeur vous attend.

L’intérieur de la résidence était à l’image de l’extérieur : luxueuse, sans toutefois tomber dans l’ostentation criarde. Le hall ornementé de sculptures discrètes se prolongeait en un long couloir. Le sol couvert de tapis aux motifs complexes menait à une double porte d’où s’échappait un brouhaha indistinct.

— Ishikura n’est _que_ lieutenant ?  
— Il ne pouvait pas dire «  _commandant_ Oki », ce mufle ?

Zero se retint à grand peine de glousser tandis que Marina et Harlock, qui avaient récriminé de concert, se dévisageaient avec suspicion. Leur arrivée dans la grande salle de réception lui épargna néanmoins (et heureusement) un énième échange acerbe entre ces deux-là.

— Bienvenue ! Je suis honoré de votre présence commandant, madame…

L’ambassadeur accueillait en personne chaque invité – une corvée que Zero ne lui enviait pas, mais à laquelle il semblait se plier avec une joie débordante. Qu’elle soit sincère ou non, là n’était pas la question. En tout cas, le sourire de l’ambassadeur était resplendissant, et à l’opposé des pincements de lèvres pète-sec que Zero croisait d’habitude dans ce genre de festivités diplomatiques.

— C’est un plaisir que d’accueillir une délégation de la Flotte indépendante Terrienne, poursuivait l’ambassadeur. J’espère que la soirée sera à votre goût !

Zero remercia de quelques mots convenus tandis que l’ambassadeur se détournait déjà pour saluer un autre groupe d’invités. Puis il donna un coup de coude à Harlock.

— Referme la bouche. Et arrête de dévisager notre hôte ainsi.

Comment avait-il pu croire une seule seconde que ce foutu pirate saurait se tenir dans une réception huppée ?

— Mais… hasarda Harlock. Il…  
— L’ambassadeur timnonien, coupa Zero. De la planète Timnon. Très influente dans le secteur.

En particulier pour tout ce qui concernait le commerce de psychotropes, mais Zero n’était pas là pour juger. De par leur culture, les Timnoniens se montraient toutefois globalement hostiles à toute médiatisation à outrance, et leur apparence restait en conséquence assez confidentielle… ce qui expliquait d’ailleurs la surprise d’Harlock (même si cet idiot aurait pu se renseigner en amont. Était-ce ainsi que l’on préparait une mission ?).

— Un pandicorne, déclara Harlock.

Il pouffa.

— Écoute, je ne vais pas te chaperonner toute la soirée, le sermonna Zero. Alors essaie d’être sage et commence par ne pas insulter monsieur l’ambassadeur.

Bien sûr, le qualificatif n’était pas tout à fait faux. Bipèdes, les natifs de Timnon se classaient dans la catégorie « oursoïde » (à moins que l’on ne dise « ursidé » ?) plutôt qu’humanoïde. Leur tête ronde couverte de fourrure se rapprochait de celle d’un ourson, et les taches sombres autour de leurs yeux leur donnaient l’air adorable d’un panda. Les Timnoniens possédaient de plus un dimorphisme sexuel marqué, qui se caractérisait chez les individus mâles par la présence d’une corne au milieu du front.

Zero savait que la taille et l’apparence de la corne permettait d’en déduire l’âge et le statut social de son porteur. Mais ce n’était pas la peine d’encourager ce foutu pirate sur ce terrain.

— Tu as un meilleur mot pour décrire ça, Warrius ?  
— On dit « son Excellence l’ambassadeur de Timnon », corrigea Zero. Et pas « ça » ou je ne sais quel terme farfelu issu de ton imagination malade.  
— Un mix de panda et de licorne, le renseigna obligeamment Harlock. Panda, licorne. Pandicorne.

Le pirate haussa les épaules.

— Le concept ne vient pas de moi.

Non, en effet. Prisé des ados, le concept trouvait plutôt son origine dans les écoles. Zero en gardait lui-même de très nets souvenirs. «  _Le pouvoir d’une licorne, la flemme d’un panda !_  » C’était néanmoins étrange de songer qu’à un moment de sa vie, ce petit voyou d’Harlock avait certainement fréquenté les mêmes cours de récréation.

Zero soupira. Il aurait préféré qu’Harlock retienne de son passé d’écolier au moins quelques bribes de bonne éducation plutôt que des idioties à propos de pandicornes.

— Tiens-toi tranquille, insista-t-il.

Ils disposaient de deux heures pour aborder un maximum d’invités, afin que leur présence à cette réception ne fasse aucun doute. Ils avaient ensuite besoin de s’éclipser _discrètement_. Manquerait plus qu’un esclandre.

 

—

 

À vingt-trois heures trente, Warrius Zero se dirigea vers le point de rendez-vous. Il était seul. Marina, Harlock et lui s’étaient séparés après les traditionnels échanges avec les personnalités les plus importantes de la réception. Il s’était d’ailleurs avéré que, au contraire de ce qu’il avait laissé paraître, Harlock était parfaitement au fait des usages à adopter dans la bonne société. Et le regard furibond que le pirate avait lancé à Zero lorsqu’il s’était présenté avec les mots « lieutenant Ishikura » valait bien tous les risques que le commandant du Karyu prenait pour cette mission.

L’arrière-salle, moins fréquentée par la foule, bruissait de discussions feutrées. Étonnamment, Harlock s’y trouvait déjà. Marina fut la dernière à les rejoindre.

— L’accès aux quartiers privés de l’ambassadeur n’est pas gardé, annonça-t-elle. Suivez-moi, il y a une porte un peu plus loin, dans le couloir qui mène à la terrasse.

Zero avait de son côté repéré une autre entrée (les portes ne manquaient pas dans cette maison), mais il faisait confiance à son second pour leur proposer l’option la plus discrète.

Cela se passa, en toute honnêteté, comme sur des roulettes. Le couloir était désert, la porte ouverte, et aucune alarme ne se déclencha lorsqu’Harlock et lui franchirent le seuil.

— Quinze minutes à partir de maintenant, leur transmit Marina.

Plus et leur absence risquait d’être remarquée. Mais bon, quinze minutes, c’était plus qu’il n’en fallait pour s’introduire dans un bureau et récupérer… ce qu’Harlock avait l’intention de récupérer.

— Tu avais dit que tu t’occupais des caméras de surveillance, glissa Zero au pirate.  
— Elles sont en panne.

Zero leva un sourcil perplexe. Harlock lui répondit d’un demi-sourire.

— Brouillage, expliqua-t-il tout en agitant son poignet et la montre sophistiquée qui s’y trouvait. Cinq mètres de rayon environ. Si tu restes près de moi, les caméras ne te verront pas.

Harlock sourit plus largement.

— … mais tu n’étais pas obligé de venir, ajouta-t-il. On vient de basculer dans le pas très légal, là… Ça ne te donne pas de l’urticaire, monsieur l’officier respectable ?  
— Je viens pour vérifier que tu ne fais pas de bêtises, répliqua Zero. Et puis tu nous as vendu que ta petite opération intéresserait également la Fédération, rappelle-toi…  
— C’est vrai.

Une pause. De toute évidence, Harlock attendait que Zero le presse de questions impatientes, mais l’officier terrien ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

— Au fait… reprit finalement le pirate. Tu avais raison à propos des tentatives de corruption.

Zero pinça les lèvres. Et merde.

— J’espère que tu n’as rien accepté.  
— Oh, la plupart veulent simplement des passe-droits administratifs, mais il y en a deux qui ont posé des questions très précises sur les habitudes de patrouille du Karyu et de la Fédération en général.  
— J’espère que tu n’as - _rien_ - _accepté_ , répéta Zero.

Harlock le fixa en face sans ciller. Et sans sourire.

— J’ai pris leurs noms, une adresse de contact, et l’avance généreuse qu’ils ont bien voulu me donner.

Zero lâcha un « ha ! » sarcastique. Ou désabusé, il ne savait pas trop.

— Tu ne peux pas t’empêcher de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas, hein ?  
— Vu le montant qu’ils ont aligné cash pour une simple avance, c’est soit du trafic de matériel militaire, soit de la drogue, soit des esclaves.

Harlock haussa les épaules.

— J’pense que tes patrons seront ravis de se pencher sur la question. Ça avait l’air d’être des sociétés avec pignon sur rue, en plus…

Oui, et Warrius n’en était pas surpris. Kassion-Rès était connue des services de renseignement de la Fédération en tant que plaque tournante des trafics entre le quadrant Ô et les Planètes Centrales. Les indices concordaient pour affirmer qu’un ou plusieurs conglomérats étaient impliqués à divers niveaux. L’omerta qui régnait parmi les dirigeants ne facilitait toutefois pas les enquêtes.

_Des noms et des adresses, hein ?_ pensa Zero. Avec son aplomb habituel, Harlock avait dû réclamer des garanties avant de conclure un quelconque accord. _Faites confiance à un pirate pour foutre les pieds dans le plat !_ Ses « patrons » allaient être ravis, en effet. Mais pas forcément en bien, selon ce qu’Harlock avait dit ou promis.

— Rassure-moi et confirme-moi que tu ne t’es pas engagé au nom de la Fédération, lâcha Zero.  
— T’inquiète. Ils en sont restés au stade des approches préliminaires : des promesses d’avantages en nature, de propriétés luxueuses et de comptes en banque défiscalisés, du cash et l’évocation d’un avancement rapide de ma carrière.

Harlock lui lança un regard clairement amusé.

— L’un des deux m’a certifié pouvoir m’obtenir « grâce à quelques personnes bien placées » un commandement prestigieux en moins d’une année… J’ai failli rire.

Zero s’imaginait sans peine la scène : un parrain de la mafia en train d’étaler la toute-puissance de son organisation pour impressionner ce qu’il croyait être un jeune lieutenant sans expérience, face à un foutu pirate dont le propre réseau faisait pâlir d’envie l’ensemble des services de la Fédération. Harlock semblait s’être bien diverti, en tout cas.

— Ah, déclara soudain celui-ci. C’est là.

Pourquoi cette porte plutôt qu’une autre, Zero n’en savait rien, mais cela démontrait une fois de plus (si toutefois quiconque en avait exprimé le besoin) toute l’étendue des contacts d’Harlock. _Un plan de l’ambassade timnonienne, putain ! Où avait-il déniché ça ?_

— Tu veux rester dehors faire le guet, Warrius ?  
— Il ne fallait pas que je reste près de toi pour les caméras ?

Harlock agita la main tandis qu’il introduisait une carte magnétique dans la serrure et que la porte s’ouvrait avec un petit « clic ».

— C’est comme tu le sens.

« Oui ben je sens que je vais te coller aux basques, foutu pirate ! » songea Warrius en emboîtant le pas d’Harlock. Il était allé trop loin pour faire demi-tour, de toute façon… et quoi qu’en pense Harlock, ce n’était pas son genre de se défiler sous prétexte de « pas très légal ».

La pièce dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent tenait davantage de l’open space que du bureau élégant d’un diplomate haut-placé. Il y avait bien une dizaine de chaises, là-dedans, autant de consoles informatiques, ainsi qu’une quantité impressionnante d’armoires et de caisses empilées.

— On n’est pas chez l’ambassadeur, constata Zero.

Harlock opina.

— Non. Le bureau de l’ambassadeur est sous alarme. Mais… – le pirate fit rapidement le tour des consoles – … le secrétariat possède quelques petites failles de sécurité, termina-t-il d’un air victorieux, tout en pointant du doigt un dossier posé à côté d’un clavier.

Curieux, Zero se rapprocha pendant qu’Harlock enfilait des gants, sortait du dossier deux plexifeuilles et un cristal de données, puis extrayait de sa montre (qui semblait multiplier les fonctionnalités différentes au point que Zero se demandait si elle était toujours capable de donner l’heure) un microscanner laser et un câble de connexion universel.

La montre émit un « bip » lorsqu’Harlock posa l’extrémité du câble sur le cristal de données.

— Tu ne m’as toujours pas dit de quoi il s’agissait, fit remarquer Zero d’un ton badin en même temps qu’il appréciait l’efficacité et la rapidité du pirate (il avait rarement l’occasion de le voir en action, autant en profiter).  
— Un ordre d’opérations, lâcha Harlock tandis qu’il abandonnait son câble pour se concentrer sur le scanner et les deux plexifeuilles. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais un détachement méca est hébergé ici en ce moment.

Zero leva un sourcil. La récente implantation méca dans le quadrant Ô n’était pas vraiment un scoop, tous les journaux communiquaient là-dessus depuis des jours.

— Si, je sais.  
— Ben figure-toi qu’ils utilisent le réseau crypté cette ambassade pour leur correspondance officielle. Et que tout est décrypté dans ce secrétariat.

Le sourcil de Zero se leva un peu plus haut.

— Et ils laissent traîner leurs papiers secrets dans une pièce qui n’est même pas sous alarme ? C’est ça que tu appelles « quelques petites failles de sécurité » ?

Harlock se fendit d’une sorte de moue d’excuse.

— Ce qui traîne là n’est pas fondamentalement secret, en réalité. Mais disons que ça va bien me servir.

Un ordre d’opérations ? Tu m’étonnes ! Pour peu qu’il y ait des points de passage ou des trajectoires préplanifiées, le Death Shadow allait être à la fête pour dégommer du méca !

Zero eut un sourire amer. Harlock et son vaisseau excellaient en escarmouches spatiales. Et le pirate n’avait pas pour habitude de faire dans la dentelle quand il engageait le combat (à part peut-être avec le Karyu, mais c’était une autre histoire).

— Si la présidente de la Terre m’appelle pour me demander pourquoi nos alliés méca se font soudainement massacrer dans ce quadrant, je lui répondrai que je ne suis au courant de rien, soupira Zero. Mais que j’enquête sur la question.  
— Je te filerai les infos que je viens de copier, affirma Harlock. Tu pourras aller enquêter là où je ne suis pas.  
— Mouais…

Zero secoua la tête. Ses relations avec Harlock étaient… compliquées. Ils n’étaient pas dans le même camp, bon sang ! Ils n’avaient pas à s’arranger sur leurs programmes, à se poursuivre sans se rattraper, à se battre au minimum de la puissance de leurs canons laser ou à planifier des missions conjointes parce que « sur ce coup-là, nos objectifs sont communs » ! Inutile de se voiler la face, leurs objectifs étaient _toujours_ communs. Combien de temps pourraient-ils continuer à feindre d’être ennemis ?

— La présidente n’est pas dupe de notre petit manège, tu sais…  
— Bah, à partir du moment où elle te laisse faire, où est le problème ?

Harlock ne se posait pas autant de questions. Ce foutu pirate n’aimait rien tant que foncer, puis réfléchir ensuite. C’était son principal défaut. Ou sa plus grande qualité. Difficile de trancher, pour être franc.

— J’ai fini.

Harlock avait replacé le dossier à l’endroit où il l’avait trouvé, considéra le tout d’un œil critique, réaligna une plexifeuille du bout du doigt et hocha enfin la tête à l’intention de Zero.

— Ne traînons pas ici.

 

—

 

Une fois sorti du secrétariat, Zero se garda néanmoins de se réjouir trop vite. Le couloir était certes tout autant désert qu’à l’aller, mais par expérience les ennuis attendaient en général que l’attention se relâche pour leur sauter dessus.

L’officier terrien se crispa soudain. N’était-ce pas un bruit de voix, derrière ce coude du couloir ? N’était-ce pas une porte qui claquait, des pas étouffés par la moquette qui se rapprochaient ?

En un éclair, Zero saisit Harlock par le bras et le poussa dans la pièce la plus proche, heureusement ouverte. C’était une chambre.

— Eh, pas la peine de paniquer ! protesta Harlock. On dira qu’on s’est perdu. La maison est grande avec plein de couloirs partout, non ?

Zero renifla d’un air narquois.

— Ah oui ? persifla-t-il. Et ton brouillage ? Si les types de la sécurité font bien leur boulot, tu ne penses pas qu’ils vont trouver bizarre que les caméras de surveillance n’enregistrent rien _exactement_ à l’endroit où nous sommes ?

Harlock cligna rapidement des yeux.

— Tiens oui, c’est juste, admit-il après avoir probablement tenté en vain de trouver une raison valable de prétendre « mais non, j’ai tout prévu ».

Le pirate tripota sa montre.

— Voilà, c’est coupé, reprit-il. Les caméras ne nous ont peut-être pas vu rentrer, mais personne ne pourra prouver qu’on est allé ailleurs qu’ici.

Zero lui renvoya une grimace sceptique.

— Et après, tu proposes quoi ? On leur fait croire qu’on s’est isolé ici pour discuter des pots-de-vin que tu as reçus ? Que je suis en train de te remonter les bretelles parce que tu es allé à l’encontre de mes consignes ?  
— On cherchait la salle de réception et on est entré par hasard dans une chambre ? renchérit Harlock sans grande conviction. … Nan, ça ne passera jamais. Et pour tes idées, Warrius, je suis à peu près sûr de ne pas réussir à être crédible dans le rôle du subordonné penaud.

Le pirate se tapota distraitement la lèvre inférieure avec l’index.

— … Mais attends, j’ai une meilleure idée.

Alors que Zero s’apprêtait à objecter qu’ils n’avaient plus vraiment le temps pour un plan élaboré, Harlock se jeta sur lui et l’embrassa à pleine bouche. Zero paniqua une micro-seconde, d’abord parce que son cerveau pédala un peu avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, ensuite parce que la sensation qui descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale était, il fallait bien l’avouer, particulièrement grisante.

Il y eut un léger flottement tandis que chacun se demandait quoi faire de ses mains, puis Harlock décida de raffermir sa prise sur la cravate de Zero et le pressa contre le montant du lit. Warrius se retint de justesse pour ne pas basculer.

L’instant suivant, la porte s’ouvrait sur un vigile.

— Qu’est-ce que vous… Euh, je… Pardon… Hem… Messieurs, cette partie de la résidence est privée !  
— Oh.

Le rouge aux joues, Zero tenta maladroitement de réajuster sa cravate.

— Excusez-nous.

Le vigile paraissait au moins aussi gêné que lui. Professionnel, l’homme reprit toutefois rapidement une contenance.

— Je vous prierai de bien vouloir regagner la réception, messieurs.  
— Bien sûr, bien sûr, marmonna Zero.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il entraîna Harlock hors de la chambre. Le vigile ne les quitta pas des yeux et n’ajouta rien – même s’il semblait brûler d’envie de sortir une phrase du genre « essayez plutôt les jardins », ou pire « il y a des hôtels en ville ».

— Tu joues mieux le supérieur penaud que moi le subordonné penaud, lui chuchota Harlock quand ils furent hors de portée.  
— Je _suis_ penaud, putain ! On vient de se faire prendre en flag’ en train de s’embrasser dans une chambre de l’ambassade timnonienne ! Qu’est-ce que tu crois que ce gorille va penser, à ton avis ?

Harlock agita la main d’un geste désinvolte.

— Ce qu’il veut tant qu’il ne se demande pas si on est allé se balader ailleurs.

Ouais. Pas faux. L’incident ferait peut-être le tour de l’ambassade (deux officiers de la Fédération qui s’éclipsaient d’une réception pour se peloter dans une chambre, ça devait certainement prendre place dans le top dix des anecdotes amusantes que le personnel de maison s’échangeait), mais au moins personne n’irait s’interroger sur des motifs de s’éclipser moins… frivoles.

Et Harlock était un idiot, mais il ne se vanterait pas d’avoir barboté un ordre d’opérations dans un bureau « avec quelques petites failles de sécurité » s’il avait une chance de remettre le couvert pour une prochaine fois. Surtout après les efforts qu’il avait déployés afin de ne pas se faire remarquer.

Le dénouement de cette mission s’avérait un peu humiliant, malgré tout. Et frustrante, d’un certain point de vue.

Zero tritura sa cravate d’un air maussade. La belle symétrie du nœud était partie en quenouille par la faute des mains baladeuses d’Harlock, et le commandant du Karyu se savait parfaitement incapable de réarranger ça. Harlock était quant à lui légèrement décoiffé : une mèche rebelle s’était échappée du nuage de laque et de la queue de cheval serrée pour venir chatouiller la mâchoire du pirate.

Un observateur attentif en déduirait qu’il y avait eu du batifolage dans l’air. Une observatrice, pour être exact.

— Je suppose que tu ne sauras pas remettre ça d’aplomb ? demanda-t-il à Harlock, la main toujours crispée sur son nœud de cravate.  
— Si tu cessais de tirer dessus, déjà…

Zero foudroya Harlock du regard. Si _ce foutu pirate_ n’avait pas commencé à tirer dessus, déjà… corrigea-t-il _in petto_. Harlock lui renvoya un sourire qui aurait pu tenir lieu d’excuse, mais qui pouvait tout aussi bien signifier « je m’en fous ». Mais il s’arrêta tout de même et fixa Zero, le nœud et la cravate qui pendouillait lamentablement d’un air circonspect.

— Je ne sais pas comment fonctionnent ces trucs-là, Warrius. C’est ton dragon qui s’est occupée du mien, souviens-toi.

C’était le bon moment pour un sarcasme, mais Zero tenait à être présentable avant de retrouver la salle de réception, les invités guindés et son dra… son second, aussi ne risqua-t-il pas de vexer le pirate qui se battait vaillamment contre son nœud de cravate (Harlock aurait pu décider de transformer le tout en une cocarde rigolote et il aurait eu l’air malin, dans ce cas).

Harlock abandonna finalement la partie avec un haussement d’épaules fataliste.

— Voilà. Il reste des plis, mais j’arrive pas à faire mieux.

Zero écarquilla les yeux quand Harlock marmonna « désolé ». Nom de Dieu, de la politesse. Ce foutu pirate se relâchait, c’était à peine croyable.

Un miroir sur le chemin rassura cependant l’officier terrien. _Eh, c’est pas si mal !_ Harlock était en fin de compte très habile de ses doigts, songea-t-il. Zero sentit ses oreilles s’échauffer en même temps qu’il formulait cette pensée. Pour rattraper des nœuds de cravate, se força-t-il à ajouter.

— Tu as une mèche de cheveux qui a repris sa liberté, mentionna-t-il alors qu’ils arrivaient à la dernière porte.  
— Peu importe, répliqua Harlock. Je n’ai plus à convaincre cette noble assemblée que je suis un officier bien sous tous rapports.

L’éclat de malice qui pétillait au fond des prunelles noisette du pirate confirma à Zero que celui-ci ne pensait aucunement à l’ambassadeur ou aux invités quand il avait prononcé « cette noble assemblée ».

— … Mais toi si, pas vrai ? continua Harlock.

Zero répondit « mmh ». « Cette noble assemblée » et ses cheveux coupés au carré devait s’impatienter dans sa robe fourreau pailletée. Il n’avait pas eu l’occasion de la complimenter sur sa tenue, d’ailleurs. Elle était superbe. Oserait-il l’inviter à danser avant la fin de la soirée ?

Harlock sourit.

— Si ton dragon se focalise là-dessus… – il saisit l’extrémité de la mèche entre deux doigts et la fit voler d’une pichenette – … alors elle ne remarquera pas que ta cravate est légèrement de travers.

Zero s’apprêta à reprendre Harlock sur le terme « dragon » (ça faisait deux fois, merde !), hésita, renonça. Marina pouvait se montrer très obsessionnelle sur des détails. Et très à cheval sur la rigueur militaire. Même quand elle n’était pas en service.

Il soupira.

— Merci pour moi. Mais tu vas l’avoir sur le dos jusqu’à ce que tu rentres chez toi.

Harlock balaya l’objection d’un geste nonchalant.

— C’est pour une soirée, je m’en remettrai.

Il lui fit un clin d’œil. Peut-être moqueur. Ou peut-être pas.

— Tu la fréquentes plus que moi.

 


End file.
